A Thousand Miles
by Sayamynx
Summary: It's Hermione and Draco's first year anniversary of dating, and Hermione has to work. What will she do about it? Songfic, Oneshot, HGDM


**A Thousand Miles**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: This song was requested by Loca4Anime in a review for one of my other one-shots, 'Hazel Eyes and a Talent Show'. I'm finally updating, so if you have other requests, I'll write them as they come to me.

A/N2: This is an AU songfic one-shot featuring a HG/DM pairing. If you don't like, don't read, and don't review.

Enjoy!

----------

"Hey Drake, I'm sorry I can't get off of work tonight. The boss is home sick, and we can't get any replacements in," Hermione was explaining into the cell phone after intro-ing the song. "I know you're disappointed, but there's nothing I can do."

"Are you sure you can't get off? I mean, tonight's our anniversary!" Draco's voice was heard through the speaker.

Hermione responded, "I've tried everything, but it's not working. There's no one else who can work the station. They need me. Believe me; I don't want to be here tonight."

She heard her boyfriend sigh. "I can't believe you have to work on our anniversary! Is there anything you can do, have you tried everything?"

Hermione sighed this time. "I have tried absolutely everything. But if you listen at seven, you may get a surprise."

She heard Draco chuckle. "The radio will be on all day, don't worry. I'll hear everything you do."

Hermione saw the blinking light on the board. "I've got to intro the next song, Dray. I love you, and don't forget to listen in at seven!"

Draco responded, "I love you too, Mione. I'll wait for you; you're worth it."

Hermione smiled at that. "Bye Draco." The line went dead.

Hermione sighed and replaced the headphones. She started to talk as soon as the music ended. "You are listening to 372.9 on the Wizarding Wireless. I'm sorry to say that your normal dj for this hour is home sick, so I will be here instead. Golden Girl Radio will continue with Triple C after this marathon."

Hermione switched on the 15-minute marathon and left to go to the recording studio. On her way there, she met up with one of her co-workers, Matt, who was heading out to be with his family.

"Hey, Mione!" He greeted. "Subbing in for the boss?"

Hermione sighed. "Unfortunately."

A frown appeared on Matt's face. "What's wrong Mione? You always like working here."

Hermione rubbed her eyes with her hand. "Tonight marks exactly one year since my first date with my boyfriend, and I'm stuck here. Talk about unfortunate."

Matt winced. "Ouch. I'm sorry for you."

Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head. "Don't be," she said, and she continued to the studio.

Hermione flipped the light switch on when she walked in the room. She only had a couple tries to get it right, so she started right away. She recorded while she sang, and she would digitally edit the song during other music breaks. She didn't have enough time now.

She got it perfect on the first time. She knew the song so well, having written it during her Hogwarts years. During her seventh year, when she was Head with Draco, she knew he had heard her sing parts of it. It had sort of become their song, even though he had never heard all of it. This was going to be the perfect anniversary surprise.

She finished recording and took the cd back to the radio room. She saw the light and replaced her headset. The last song ended, and Hermione began her thing.

"Welcome to Triple C, where you get to call in with your concerns, comments, and complaints. Before we begin, I'd like to make a single complaint. No offense to you listeners, but I'd much rather be home with my boyfriend celebrating our anniversary than doing this, so don't be surprised if I'm a little snappy. So here we go, the number to call…"

-----

Hermione checked her watch for the 200th time and saw it was 6:58, almost time. She put the cd in and waited for the song to end. She nervously drummed her fingers on the desk, wondering if Draco would like the song. She had taken all her break time to edit and mix the song, and it sounded really professional.

The light blinked again, and Hermione took a deep breath before putting her headset on. When the song ended, she said her piece.

"Hey, you're listening to 372.9 on the Wizarding Wireless, and I have a little surprise for now. Now you all know, there's someone really special in my life, and I can't be there with him right now. Tonight is our first year anniversary, and since I can't be there with him, I'll give him this surprise. Draco, I love you, and this is your song."

She played the cd and sat back to listen to her singing.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound _

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight _

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

The song ended and Hermione let out a breath. She waited a second before speaking again.

"That was 'A Thousand Miles', a song that I wrote and sang when I was in Hogwarts. I hope you liked it, and if you did, you might hear it even more. So here's your next marathon."

Hermione switched on another half-hour marathon and sat back. She took her headset off just when her cell phone rang. She answered it with a smile; it was Draco.

"Hey, did you like the song?" Hermione asked. Draco's voice sounded nervous on the other line.

"Can you apparate home for a few minutes?"

Hermione frowned. Did she sound that bad?

"Sure, it's a thirty-minute marathon. I'll be there in a minute."

She heard him breathe out. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Hermione responded.

The line went dead and Hermione got her jacket on. She apparated out of the studio and into her and Draco's living room. When she got there, she heard Draco call out, "Come into the bedroom."

Hermione walked into the bedroom and gasped; Draco was down on one knee, and an engagementring was held in between his thumb and index finger.

"Hermione, I had planned to do this tonight, but you ended up having to work. I heard you sing, and I knew I had to do it anyway, work or not. I love you too much to wait anymore. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione was speechless. A tear fell from her eye as she knelt down in front of him.

"Yes, I'll marry you Draco," She whispered.

Draco smiled and, with tears in his eyes, placed the ring on her ring finger. They stood up together, and Draco leaned down to kiss her.

When they pulled away, Hermione looked down to gaze at the ring. It was very beautiful; it was a medium heart-shaped diamond with emeralds and rubies surrounding the heart.

Hermione hugged him. "I may not have had to walk a thousand miles, but I would have done it just for this…"

----------

Yay! I'm done! Well, Please read and review, and if you have ideas then let me know.


End file.
